


Lonely and Lost

by CrysNichole22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysNichole22/pseuds/CrysNichole22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys have been together for a long time, but what happens when one of them starts ignoring the other. All it takes is three strikes before you're out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N: Important note inside. please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. It's been written since June of 2014.  
> I wanted to share it now because it's a very personal story to me. At the time, it was based on my own fears, and how I felt deep down. A few months ago it sort of became a reality. This is one of the reasons I haven't been able to keep up with my stories. Some of the events in this story are purely fictional, but some of them truly happened to me.  
> It's taken a lot of courage for me to post this story. I have several that are similar to it, and I might start posting short stories that I have come up with over time as I work on chapters that I need to actually update. 
> 
> If it makes anyone feel any better, i HAVE been writing on them. But my depression is so bad right now. And I do feel horrible. you have no idea how much I've stared at my stories and typed one sentence before getting the urge to cry and closing the tab. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this story. I promise I will get to the others as soon as possible. Thank you so much for your support. I have truly wonderful readers.

The male scowled as he looked towards Zack. The other was having a blast, drinking and flirting with other guys. Of course, Alex had let Zack go on his own, but the male was still his date to this party. Alex brought him here on certain circumstances that Zack could drink all he wants, but he had to do what Alex wanted later. The other was slightly annoyed he was being ditched. Gently he continued to sip on the alcohol that was in his cup before taking a seat on the couch. The music that played drummed in his ears, his eyes never left Zack’s figure as he watched hands touch his side and watched the dark haired male seem to enjoy the attention he was getting.

“Why are you bothering? He’s obviously way too into them.”

 

Alex turned his head to see a short haired male standing near him, but looking down at him and obviously talking to him. A glare was sent towards Zack before he looked back at the other. “Do you want to go outside? It’s crowded and hard to hear.” With that, Alex walked into the back yard, followed by the other man. It was a lot quieter out there and Alex could finally hear himself think. In his hand was the exact same drink he had been nursing all night. 

“It’s obvious he has no interest in you. Why do you still hang around him?”

“Because I still love him. What does that matter?”

“I noticed you’ve seemed a lot more off than normal. Everyone loves you, and you’re too focused on one guy to notice the rest of the world’s adoration for you.”

“Yeah, well the rest of the world doesn’t quite matter. This guy means the world to me.”

“You say that now, but you won’t think that way later.”

Alex waved his hand and sighed, rubbing his face and looking back towards Zack. “Look at him. He doesn’t even notice when I’m hurting. Too busy being focused on how many people he can get to love him. My love means nothing to him. I’m just a number.” Alex muttered, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“I just don’t want you to throw your life away for someone who doesn’t care about you.He has no loyalty”

He looked at his classmate before finishing his drink and making his way back towards the house. “To be honest, I wonder if I like the emotional pain. It’s kind of lonely.” 

When Alex walked inside, he tried to get Zack’s attention, but the other completely ignored him. He tried to speak, but everyone talked over him. It was like Zack saw him and didn’t care. Instead of trying to force the other’s attention away he just simply waved his hands and started towards the door in hopes that Zack would follow him. 

Sadly he didn’t. Alex walked home alone.

 

**The next day:**

Alex felt a shove and a hit to his face. Opening his eyes with a start he saw a very pissed of Zack hovering above him. 

“What the fuck is your problem?! Why did you leave me behind?”

Alex rolled his eyes and turned his back to his angry boyfriend. “I don’t see why it matters. I tried to get your attention.”

“No you didn’t!”

An annoyed sound came out of Alex’s mouth “I yelled your name, I shook you, I tried to get your attention and you ignored me.” He paused for a moment and looked at the dark haired boy “So did you fuck any of them? It wouldn’t surprise me. You are overly addicted to sex.” He muttered before turning his back to him again. The offended look in Zack’s eyes caused not only guilt to cross his stomach, but anger and disgust. Zack was hardly a good boyfriend. On top of that, he could hardly be considered a good friend. 

“You’re such an asshole. You drag me to the party and then treat me like shit!”

“I took you and you ditched me. You talked to everyone else /except/ me.”

“You could have joined in!”

Alex was getting frustrated. “You didn’t want me there! I’m not stupid, I know you better than that. You would have ignored me!”

“I would not have! Why are we fighting?! I wish you’d realize that you can be a real asshole sometimes!”

He had enough. Sitting up and shoving the other off of himself, Alex stood up and walked to his closet. “Then why don’t you leave?”

“Because. I’ve worked hard to make this relationship work, and I’m not going to be like you and just throw it away!”

“I think we should break up.”

There was silence. Alex’s own heart felt shattered at the silence. He didn’t want to come to this. 

“W-what? Why?”

“you have no loyalty to me.”

“Yes I do!” Zack interrupted him, grabbing his arm, a desperate look on his face.

“You never have. You never will. You have loyalty to anyone who gives you attention and what you want.”

Zack’s face showed the most amount of hurt as Alex pointed to the door. Alex himself was on the verge of tears. For the first time in ever, he wanted to cry as he watched the other walk out the door. He wasn’t sure what broke his heart more. The fact that Zack tried to lie to him and deny something so critically wrong… Or the fact that Zack was gone and would more than likely never come back. Alex couldn’t decide. He decided to just sit there and wait for the boy to come back to him.

He never did.


End file.
